Deleted from Memorial
by NRGburst
Summary: Caroline has issues. Set in 4x02. Stefan, Caroline and Damon at the boardinghouse the morning of the Memorial, then Forwood. For Forwood appreciation week.


_OMG __Are you OK?_

___Where are you?_

_**These aren't healing**_

_** I can't get them out**_

_** Your mom home?**_

_No, working_

_Go to Stefan's_

_You want me to pick you up?_

_**Faster on foot**_

_** Let my mom know?**_

* * *

Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise when Caroline walked into the kitchen as coffee hissed and bubbled into the pot. She beamed at him.

"Morning!"

"Good morning. I didn't expect you up so early on a Sunday."

She shrugged, inspected the pot and started investigating cupboards for mugs. "Thanks again for putting us up last night. Tyler's still sleeping, so I thought I'd have some coffee and get breakfast so we can get going in time for the memorial. Didn't think to grab his clothes in my rush to get here last night, so I'll have to drop by his place."

He tilted his head. "He's still planning to go?"

Caroline set three mugs down by the pot before turning to him to explain. "We knew some of them our whole lives. I mean, I know you only see him as the guy who locked you and Elena up, but Pastor Young christened all of us after we were born. Elena babysat his daughter for years; he was Tyler's soccer coach from like, when he was six and he came over for supper all the time while my dad was still living with us. These people were a big part of our lives, you know? We need to pay our respects."

"I just don't think it's a good idea with that hunter out there. He's ID-ed Tyler. That puts suspicion on all of his friends."

She nodded, considering. "We can sit in the back, apart from the rest of you. But with our moms being who they are too…appearances, you know?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Well, ah- I guess it's good he's getting some rest now."

Caroline stopped and inhaled when she caught his meaning, wincing. "Sorry…we weren't thinking about you being able to…"

Stefan smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I'm thrilled somebody is getting some action around here."

She gestured helplessly with her hands. "I mean, our moms don't hear when we… Just- he's practically died on me like three times now, and I love him and this was the first chance we've had to-"

"I get it. I'm teasing. Maybe even a little envious," he joked.

She flushed. "Shut up. Elena's told me all about-"

"_I'd _rather you _not_ finish that sentence," Damon announced as he strode in, smiling blandly at Caroline before snagging the first cup of coffee from the pot, ignoring the mugs waiting next to it. "I gather we're talking about the "show" you and hybrid boy treated us to last night. It's funny- I don't recall you being that vocal during."

And just like that, her buoyant mood evaporated. She gave him a withering look. "Well, Damon. Some guys know how to make a girl scream by doing things that make her feel, you know, good. But what would you know about that?"

Stefan snorted and hastened to hide his grin. Damon leaned against the counter and shot a glare at him, words unneeded. "Well, maybe some girls don't deserve special treatment."

She scoffed as she filled the mugs. "Oh grow up. Nobody deserves to be abused. Cream, Stefan?"

"No, black, thanks." He rose to take the mug himself.

She shook her head as she poured cream into the others, fuming. But she paused in the doorway before storming out, putting on her best Miss Mystic smile. "Oh, and I should mention: size does matter."

Stefan didn't bother to hide his guffaw this time, and Damon sneered and dropped into a chair.

"Go ahead. Side with the bitch. And I mean that figuratively _and_ literally."

"Oh, stop being bitter. You've had it coming for ages. I'm just thrilled I was here to witness it."

"Wouldn't have been a problem if she'd stayed human. Do I even get a thank you for semi-saving her miserable life? Spiteful little harlot."

"If I recall, you actually tried to stake her."

"And now I wish I'd succeeded."

Stefan shook his head.

"And you still don't see a problem with your feeding methods?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "We're back to this again? Animal blood is for Rippers trying not to be, Mr. Judgypants. Starting out on it is just…twisted. Besides, I'm positive Elena will enjoy Jane and John Doe more than she enjoyed Bambi. We're _human _predators, Stefan."

"We don't have to be. We have the power to help Elena become the kind of vampire she _wants_ to be. Why are you so resistant to that?"

"Because you're a shining example of vampirism?"

"Times have changed, Damon. We have a chance here to take advantage of that."

"_But our nature hasn't_. You're in denial if you believe anything else. Elena herself will show you you're wrong." He glanced at the table. "Those the bullets you dug out of Tyler?"

"Changing the subject?"

"I just don't see the point of arguing with idealistic fools. Shit!" He jerked his hand back and inspected his fingertips.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Did I forget to mention they burn to the touch?"

"Real mature, brother."

* * *

He was exactly where she'd left him- naked and sprawled dead asleep under the blankets. She was sure he'd keep snoozing on, but he inhaled suddenly and frowned before cracking his eyes open and looking around suspiciously. She set his mug on the bedside table and smiled.

"Hey. It's already past nine thirty."

He groaned and reached for her. "We finally spend the night together and you're not even in bed with me when I wake up?"

She squeaked and hastily shoved her mug onto the table when he pulled her back onto the bed.

"Well- I couldn't just keep lying there. We need to do so much stuff today. And I thought you'd want some coffee to warm up. Morning."

"Morning."

She couldn't resist sharing a leisurely kiss with him. He smelled so good- sleepy, sexy, male. And he was being so sweet although she could see the way the blanket was tenting over his hips. It made her feel calmer about everything this morning- the way she'd crept out of bed in a weird panic and that stupid conversation that had made her realize why. She'd done her best to delete that part of her life from memory, submerge it under all the good things that had happened since.

This was what was normal, couply- romantic, even. These were the memories she wanted.

But they had crazy death stuff to deal with, as usual. "So... Stefan would rather you not go to the service at all."

That made him frown. "Skip Pastor Young's funeral? The guy who taught me to play soccer while my own dad was too busy collecting votes?"

"He's worried about the hunter showing up. He knows you're a vampire now."

"But he doesn't know I'm a hybrid. You heard what Stefan said last night. I can take whatever he can dish out."

She sighed. "Fine. We need to plan the most discreet way to attend and pick your clothes up. I've already texted your mom, and she's getting your clothes ready so I can pick them up. So get your lazy ass out of bed."

He pulled back and gave her an incredulous look. "I got shot five times; you fucked my brains out half the night and you're giving me crap about _sleeping in_?"

"Tyler!" Her eyes widened and she jerked her head toward the kitchen. "They can hear us," she hissed.

He listened intently for a moment, shrugged and started kissing her.

"They're arguing, not listening to us."

"Tyler! They heard us last night. _No_."

He chuckled and kept kissing her neck. "Not my fault you talk dirty when you're turned on. Come on. I've been looking forward to this since you gave me your 'challenge'."

"Tyler…"

Goddamn vampire sensitivity. He knew exactly what she liked now too, and she moaned when he tongued the spot between her collarbones, slid his hand under her waistband and rubbed his fingers _just so_...

Well, first experiences were memorable, right?

"Shower. Water will… drown us out. Look like… we were- ah! …just getting ready. Warm us up too."

He grinned. "Love how fast you think when you're motivated."

"Just help me get my pants off."


End file.
